Kit Kat's Halloween!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Amare going Trick or Treating for the first time! This is my final SPOOKY MONTH story and I wanted to end this month with a cute wholesome story. I hope you enjoy it! The Kit Kats and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz.


The night has finally come. The biggest Holiday ever to celebrate. The night of Halloween. Or as the kids called it, Trick or Treating. The night of Zootopia was filled with walking kids in costumes and their parents by their side as the young ones were handed out free candy.

Walking on the sidewalk of a big neighborhood was two very well known families. The Wildes and the Savages family. They were dressed up in their costumes and ready to celebrate the night. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were dressed up as Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield from a hip cool game they found called 'Resident Evil 2'. With Nick being Leon and Judy being Claire. Mainly because of Nick having to want to wear his uniform. He did look good in it.

Jack Savage, his wife Skye, and their meerkat daughter Portia were in a matching pair of costumes. Portia was a walking bottle of Dawn dish liquid Antibacterial. She wanted to be a pretty fairy but yet her father wanted to match with her and her mother. Jack himself was a bottle of Clorox bleach as he was smiling happily from the coolest costume ever. Skye was a big box of Tide detergent. It was big and she walked slightly funny because of the weight and size of it. Yet she managed to maker her husband happy. Plus she was stuck in it so she had to suffer being a cleaning supply along with her daughter. At least they will get candy though by the end of the night.

The Kit Kats however were in different array of costumes. Aubrey was in a pretty mermaid outfit. She wore a pink tank top that was slightly shiny and giving off a rainbow color at certain angles. However, her mermaid tail had no holes for her legs and tail. So of course, she had to be carried by Nick and Judy as she looks at the candy. She rather be carried since walking always wore her out.

Alicia was dressed up as a cool hero of hers on television. Darkwing Dingo. Wearing that trademark purple hat, purple mask, purple cloak and jacket and pants. She was pretty much looking super cool and heroic with that outfit on.

Andre was a food item. He always is a food item every year. At first being a little joke for Nick and Judy as he looked adorable in them. Now he wears a costume of a type of food every year on this night. For now, he was a box of cheese fries. Being wide with red and white lines but also the cheese fries being of a foam of a light yellow to represent the fries and bright yellow to represent the gooey cheese. He tries to eat it but to no avail.

The last one shocked everyone. Including the Nick and Judy and even the Savage family. Amare was with them. Having to dress up as a cop. Even had plastic handcuffs and a plastic fake badge. This would be his last Halloween, including his siblings, as they were getting old. Meaning they wouldn't be getting free candy from Trick or Treating. They can still dress up, but still. The sweets they adored the most had to be bought. It was a win either way for Andre.

Amare didn't like Halloween. Not because of how spooky it sounds. It is his fear that makes him hate the holiday. He always has a fear of masked mammals. Even clown makeup scares him a bit. He felt unease with the look. They seemed untrustworthy. But tonight, he wanted to face his fears. He wanted to destroy his fear so he wouldn't be scared of masked mammals. So he couldn't feel like a downer for his family and friends when it came to Halloween. He didn't mind giving out candy to Trick or Treaters, but it felt bad that one of his parents had to stay to watch over him, when both of them could be having fun like they are now.

The good smore son of all time held his father's paw. He trusted his family. Especially his dad. In fact, the reason why he picked out the police uniform is to basically be someone who is brave and tough. Mainly, to dress up like his father. Nick Wilde. The bravest cop ever along with Judy Hopps. Amare looked up to his dad. So it seemed fitting for him to be dressed up like his fathers and going out to conquer his fear.

He watched as mammals in masks and costumes walked by. He was holding tightly now on Nick's paw. Nick looked over to his scared son. He felt sorry for him. He didn't want Amare to feel worried.

"You know Amare, we can head back home if you don't want to walk around anymore." Nick said in a calming caring way.

Amare could say that. To head home and to feel safe. Yet he shook his head. "No thanks dad. I'm good."

"Ok. I just don't want you to be scared. That's all." Nick said to show he cares for his smore son.

"Thanks dad. But I am good. Really." Amare said as he letted go of Nick's paw and holding on to the badge. It was plastic and cheap. Yet, it made him feel brave. It made him feel like the toughest fox of all time.

Alicia walks over to her brother. "You know, I gotta say. You seem pretty good. I mean, when that one mammal with the scary fox mask gave you candy, you just took it and didn't even run away!"

Aubrey looks over to Amare as well. "Yeah. I must say, and do not take this the wrong way, why did you wanna come anyway?"

Amare stopped as everyone else did as well. Amare felt himself feeling embarrassed. Was it a bigger problem for him to come than to stay home? Especially when everyone is probably thinking why would he come along? Even if he was scared out of his mind?

He sighed. "Ok...the truth is, I don't want to miss out on this. Every year I always miss out on this night because I am scared. I-I don't know why I am scared of mammals in masks but I do. And I want that to end. I want to spend time with my family and not feel like some loser...or a bother to you all."

They all felt sorrow for the kit. He stood there as he then looked at the ground and his pumpkin basket. Maybe he should head home. Just to not feel like more of a thorn of the group. He looked up until his words were cut off by Portia.

"We never looked at you any different Amare. But we are glad you did came with us." She smiled softly at him. He looked a bit stunned but yet seemed confused.

"Yeah Amare. I am glad you came!" Andre said out to his brother as Alicia, Aubrey, and even the parents agree with Andre and Portia.

"And I want you to know that you are the bravest boy ever." Judy was going into sweet caring mother mode now as she held up Amare and hugged him.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Besides, with you around we could get more candy to trade for other candies." the striped rabbit said in a half joking manner. "Besides...we keep getting healthy stuff for some reason."

"Well honey, we are Trick or Treating as cleaning supplies. So no wonder they gave us apples and fruits." Skye said with her and Portia laughing as Jack still looks at his basket and frowns at the basket full of apples and oranges.

Judy puts Amare down as he felt himself smile softly. Feeling the courage building up into him. Feeling that bravery. He looked over to his family and nodded.

"Ok...yeah. Let's finish off this night with some candy!" Amare shouted with his siblings and Portia shouting in union as they run over to the next house like a crazed mob.

Nick and Judy smile as Nick squats down slightly and wraps an arm around his wife. "I am proud of him."

"Me too dear." Judy gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek. "You think that the other kits will be conquering their fears as well?"

The fox rubbed his chin softly. "I hope so. But since Amare is the first to do it, I am sure the others will follow. Like a chain of events."

"Mhm." The rabbit said as the kits come back and are ready to walk down to the next house. The adults following the kits as Jack still is desperate to get at least a Snickers bar. Even Three Musketeers.

Amare was scared at first of this night. But, with his family helping him and giving him support throughout the night, his fears would be fading away. Amare had conquered his fear of Halloween. Even if it was his last time to Trick Or Treat. At least he finally went out and Trick or Treat with his amazing siblings.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
From Msitubeatz, SpazzieBunnie, and the Kit Kats.


End file.
